


Flip Fuck

by crow821



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Charles, Flip Fuck, M/M, Sex, bottom!Logan, top!Charles, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821/pseuds/crow821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bottom!Logan half of this prompt. Bottom!Charles to follow.</p>
<p>Note to original prompter: Could you define 'teaspooning' for me? I've found several different positions with that name, but I want to match your prompt as closely as possible! Let me know :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bottom!Logan

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Flip fuck PWP
> 
> Shameless smut of Logan (the tall Jackman version, yes, I’m shallow) teaspooning the much shorter Charles before they switch it up and the professor throws those long legs over his lovely freckled shoulders and fucks the living daylights of Logan. And back again. 
> 
> A ton of indulgent happy sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of my flip-fuck prompt, Charles on the bottom this time ;)


End file.
